


Navigate Me

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Submissive!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: The boys have a science test and James and Kendall are studying the parts of the body. Then they get distracted by each other and study with sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song of the same name by Cute Is What We Aim For.

"Bicep?" Kendall prompts.  
  
James grins, pointing to his arm, "You really think I wouldn't know this one?"  
  
Kendall chuckles, "I figured we'd start with the things I can pronounce. Okay, how about, triceps?"  
  
James moves his hand lower, "Here."  
  
"Deltoid?"  
  
James reaches back, "Here."  
  
"Okay... External oblique?" Kendall asks, eyes flicking up to gauge James' reaction.  
  
James blinks at him, "The ex-what?"  
  
Kendall snickers, repeating the word, "External oblique."  
  
James bites his lip, "Hint?"  
  
"You have very nice ones."  
  
"That...really doesn't help me." James admits, making Kendall throw a pillow at him.  
  
"Conceited much?"  
  
James shrugs, "I'm just being honest. Besides, you started it. Now come on and give me another hint."  
  
"So pushy." Kendall mutters, getting the pillow thrown back at him. He sets it in his lap and rests his elbows on it before continuing, "Um... Okay, it's big."  
  
"Are you sure this is on the test, 'cause it sounds like you're talking about my cock." James jokes and Kendall snorts.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that." He says, grinning.  
  
"And I can't believe you're talking about my dick."  
  
"I'm not! I'm talking about the external oblique muscle!" Kendall laughs, tripping over the unfamiliar word.  
  
"So you don't think I have a big dick?" James teases, leaning back on his arms to better display his body.  
  
Kendall rolls his eyes and fights to bite back his smile at James' antics, "I'm sure you do, James. Now come on and focus."  
  
"Okay, okay. Is it... in the legs?"  
  
"Higher."  
  
"So it is my-!"  
  
"If you say dick, I'm going to hurt you." Kendall interrupts.  
  
"-Cock." James finishes, desperately trying to keep a straight face and failing.  
  
"No, but you're getting warmer. Guess again."  
  
"Is it... my abs?"  
  
Kendall makes an uncommitted noise and gestures with his hands. James shifts to point at his side, unsure.  
  
Kendall claps, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Okay, now tell me-"  
  
"You really think I have nice abs?" James interrupts, "'Cause you tend to get really mad when I take off my shirt."  
  
"Only because you do it for no reason. Now-"  
  
"But you do think I have nice abs." James clarifies.  
  
Kendall rolls his eyes, "Yes, James, I think you have nice abs. Now come on and focus. What-"  
  
"Do you want to touch them?"  
  
Kendall freezes, slowly lifting his eyes from the paper in his lap, "What?"  
  
James is smiling at him, running a teasing hand down his chest, and repeats his question in a sing-song voice, "Do you want to touch them?  
  
"I... What?" Kendall asks, because he's not sure if James has any idea what he's actually offering, if he's aware in the slightest of the can of worms he's about to open.  
  
James smirks, "You know you want to. Come on, look at these babies. They're absolutely amazing. Just a touch."  
  
Kendall swallows, mouth growing drier with every second he thinks about James' abs. James lifts his shirt the slightest bit, and his expression should make this silly, but Kendall hasn't seen James' face since skin was revealed elsewhere. He's pretty sure he's actually starring, and starting to think there may be some drool too.  
  
"Kendall?" James asks, voice wary. He lets his shirt fall and Kendall jerks his eyes away and looks back down at the paper in his hands.  
  
He clears his throat, "Um... Gastrocnemius?" His voice wobbles a bit and his hands are shaking. Kendall wipes his palms against his jeans and keeps his eyes locked on the paper even though the words are impossible to read when he's shaking so hard. He shifts his hands to the pillow and squeezes, hoping to still himself.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kendall asks without looking up, pressing a little harder on the pillow in his lap.  
  
"Um...This whole 'studying' thing only works if you tell me whether or not I'm right." James says awkwardly.  
  
Kendall nods quickly, still not looking up. He feels like he's going to throw up, stomach twisting anxiously.  
  
There's a beat of silence before James speaks again, "Kendall? Am I, uh, am I right?"  
  
Kendall swallows hard in a desperate attempt to wet his mouth before looking up. James is stretched forward to touch his calf, the muscles in his back and shoulder flexing through his tight shirt. Kendall imagines how they would move if James was riding him, how he'd balance himself on Kendall's chest and swing his head back, neck open and vulnerable and right there-  
  
"Holy shit." Kendall breathes, the mental image sure to be the death of him.  
  
"Kendall?" James asks, and wow, since when does his name sound so sexy?  
  
Kendall blinks and James is looking at him with an unreadable expression, one arm balanced on his knee. He reaches out with the other one, slowly, waiting for Kendall to stop him. He doesn't and James' hand touches his chin, lifts his head so they're looking into each other's eyes. Kendall drops the paper and it skitters away in the wake of the air conditioning.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing?" He asks, the words whisper soft, gentle as James' fingers on his skin.  
  
"Don't freak out, okay?" James asks, the trembles running through his arm betraying his words. Kendall doesn't move and James is suddenly invading his personal space. Kendall doesn't breathe until their lips touch, and suddenly, it's like a switch has been flipped on. His hands rush up to grip at James' shirt and James is tugging on his hair and making these soft, needy noises that almost make Kendall lose it right there.  
  
He rips James shirt forward and off and is surprised when the taller boy doesn't complain about his hair. James just hurries to remove Kendall's shirt and both boys begin fumbling with their pants. Kendall is seriously considering writing a letter to the president and demanding that the wearing of skinny jeans be illegal, because this shit is taking fucking forever.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." He growls, tugging James' jeans down his legs, his own already discarded in the corner. They get stuck somewhere around James' knees and Kendall decides he's too impatient for this. He rips James' briefs down and shoves the brunette back onto the bed. James squeaks in surprise, the sound cutting off into a gasp when Kendall's lips wrap around him.  
  
James keens, hands petting at Kendall's hair, wanting to bury and pull but hesitant. When Kendall reaches around and crooks a finger into him, James throws caution to the wind and holds on for dear life, "Kendall!"  
  
Kendall ruts against James' insanely long legs and watches his friend fall apart in the most beautiful way. James' eyes are closed and his mouth is open, chin tilted up and head back as he sings the most beautiful sounds Kendall has ever heard.  
  
James thrusts his hips up and Kendall shoves them back down, forcing the brunette still. James whines his frustration but Kendall doesn't speed up, just bobs his head slowly and moves his finger when he feels like it. He could get off on the sounds James is making alone.  
  
He glances up, lets his eyes take in everything about James, the ripples of his muscles and how they shift, the way his abs tighten and the way his pecs jerk. His entire body flexes together, like waves are rushing through him and breaking across his skin. He is the most beautiful person Kendall has ever seen, body like a work of art. Kendall's so caught up in James' body that he almost misses the sudden tug on his hair and James' soft whine of his name.  
  
Kendall pulls off and cricks his finger one last time. James chokes out his name and comes, eyes open yet unseeing, mouth caught in a silent scream. Kendall's own hips jerk and he comes with the image of James laid bare sealed away in his mind forever.  
  
Kendall eventually drags himself up so he's eye level with James, who is panting, chest heaving like a marathon runner. Kendall watches until James says his name, "Kendall?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Logan was so right. Anatomy is very interesting."  
  
Kendall snorts a laugh into James' chest. James' laughter joins him.


End file.
